Derrick Harrington
More often referred to as "Derrington' throughout the novels, Derrick appears prominently in Invasion of the Boy Snatchers, The Pretty Committee Strikes Back, Sealed with a Diss, Revenge of the Wannabes, P.S. I Loathe You, Best Friends for Never and Bratfest at Tiffany's. Derrick is described to have shaggy blonde hair, big caramel eyes and overall reminds people of a golden lab. He's said to be the male alpha as well as best friend to Cam Fisher. Derrick acts as a dramatic foil for Massie, starting out as her friends' crush, then her crush, then her boyfriend and, eventually, her ex-boyfriend. Derrick seems to be the only boy that Massie gets nervous around. He is described as having various quirks, including wearing shorts all the time, even in winter, wiggling and flashing his butt after scoring a goal and referring to most people, even Massie, by their last names. Massie and Derrick's relationship is foreshadowed in the third book, but it is fully revealed in the fourth one. After Nina Callas convinces Massie that Derrick likes her (Nina) and not Massie, Massie ignores him. After Nina is thrown out of OCD, Massie and Derrick talk and they make up. Massie gives Derrick her "M" brooch, which he continues to wear well into the fifth book. In The Pretty Committee Strikes Back Massie, through a series of lies to the other girls she is "tutoring" to kiss, unintentionally leads Derrick to believe that she has been seeing someone else. He confronts her and she apologizes. They kiss and make up once again and it seems as if their relationship is good and well. However, he breaks up with Massie in book 8, because he has an "issue" with her. He later tells her he's into older girls because they're more "mature". He also thinks Massie is dating Chris Abeley, Layne's older brother because she spends a lot of time with Chris. This is because for the key to the secret room (bomb shelter where alpha eighth graders hang out) from 8th grade alpha Skye Hamilton, Massie has to get Chris to like Skye. If Massie doesn't hook up Skye with Chris, the PC doesn't get access to the bomb shelter at all, thus destroying their hopes of their 8th grade alpha status. In the ninth book, Derrick changes his style, (i.e. wearing jeans for the first time) but Massie becomes interested in Dempsey Solomon, a once LBR. In P.S. I Loathe You, Derrick confesses to Dylan, to whom he has taken a slight interest, that he only wore shorts because he had lost a bet & that he didn't like the nickname "Derrington". In the same book, he starts dating Dylan. Also he was mentioned along with Cam Fisher in Charmed and Dangerous the Rise of the Pretty Committee. Derrick and Cam are implied to be best friends. In These Boots Are Made For Stalking, Dylan and Derrick (sort of) break up, because she was disgusted that he lost a bet and had to wear all his clothes backward for the rest of the year. In 'A Tale of Two Pretties', Derrick is mentioned many times throughout all the girls POV's even though he's only briefly in the beginning of the book. He also wants to crush Massie's status in Bratfast at Tiffanys but he was not ever really showed to do any anything to do threaten her.